Secangkir kopi dan hujan
by Puun-Rz
Summary: Apa kau menyukai kopi? / Apa yang akan kau pilih—melangkah maju—atau tak bergerak dari tempatmu/ Karena—cinta tidak perlu dicari/ Oneshot/ SasuxSaku/ Fict ringan/ RnR? ;3


Bagaimana bila ia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu, dan perlahan masuk dalam kehidupanmu?

Apa yang akan kau rasakan?

_Sejujurnya. Kau menyukai situasinya, bukan?_

Bagaimana bila aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa—

_Kau mulai menikmati situasinya?_

* * *

**Secangkir kopi dan hujan**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, dll

**Genre**: Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** :T

_**Special Thanks to Reviewers and Readers**_

**Dont Like Dont Read, okay!**

* * *

.

.

.

Mana yang akan kau pilih?

_Melangkah a_tau _tetap berada di tempatmu semula_?

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya ketika seorang gadis muda dengan mahkota pink muda melangkah masuk melewati areal pertokoan. Sembari menggengam payung putih transparan dalam gengamannya, ia menghambil jeda sejenak, menggerutu kecil karena tetesan buih air yang semula kecil, kini bergerombol dengan cepat menyerbu dirinya. Merasa hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulit tubuhnya, ia berhenti sebentar dan melangkah memasuki sebuah kafe—dengan erangan samar karena terusan putih tulangnya mulai terkena cipratan air yang menyambutnya ketika ia pertama kali datang—gadis itu mulai mengambil tempat di pojokan. Berjalan dengan sedikit raut wajah kesal tanpa memedulikan sepasang manik kelam yang sedikit mengernyit melihat kehadirannya.

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di posisi senyaman mungkin. Memandang datar ke arah jendela yang menjadi pembatas antara luar kafe tersebut dengan dirinya yang kini—hampir bisa dibilang terperangkap dalam kafe tersebut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus merasa sekesal ini. Apa mungkin karena noda yang menempel di terusan mulusnya , cuaca hari ini yang tidak menentu, atau mungkin karena—_ada hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya? _

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya—_membuatnya sedikit terkejut_—yang kemudian menyodorinya selembar menu—_tanpa ekstra senyuman_. Tentu saja.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, Nona?"

Onyx itu menyusuri gerik mata emerald terang yang tengah serius mengamati daftar menu dalam gengamannya. Kemudian meletakkan kembali daftar menu tersebut. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lelaki di hadapannya.

"Capuccino,"

Ujarnya kecil—lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali—menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sembari melamunkan hal—entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

_From : xxx_

_Kau ada dimana?_

Gadis itu mengambil perlahan ponsel yang terletak di sebelah tangannya—sedikit menaikkan alis ketika melihat teks yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

_To: xxx_

_Memangnya kenapa. Apa kau peduli?_

Gadis itu menghela nafas kembali.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa dibantu. Nona?"

Gadis itu hampir terlonjak dari kursinya—ketika mendapati sosok lelaki betuguh tegap ternyata masih setia berdiri di hadapannya. Merasa kesal—karena terusik oleh kehadirannya—gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan datar lelaki di hadapannya dan kembali memainkan layar ponselnya yang berderit beberapa detik kemudian.

_From : xxx_

_Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak peduli padamu? Cepatlah pulang—aku khawatir padamu._

Gadis itu memencet kecil keypad ponselnya. Kemudian kembali terfokus pada tetesan hujan yang tak hentinya turun dengan lebatnya.

_To : xxx_

_Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak pernah peduli padaku. _

"Apa nona butuh tambahan lagi? Misalnya sedikit menambahkan gula dalam kopi anda—atau tambahan krim?"

Gadis itu merenggut heran.

"Tidak,"

_From : xxx_

_Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura? Aku peduli padamu. Kau dimana? Kalau kau terjebak hujan—aku akan menyusulmu._

Helaan napas kedua terhembus pelan dari bibir gadis manis yang kembali berkutat pada layar ponselnya. Sesekali manik emeraldnya terpejam sebentar, mencoba menikmati suara hujan—atau mungkin menenangkan emosi yang kini perlahan merasuki hatinya.

_To : xxx_

_Tidak. Kau tidak pernah—bahkan ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Jangan sok peduli kepadaku._

"Nona yakin tidak mau tambahan apapun? Hari ini kami menyediakan tambahan krim gratis—jika nona mau—"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya kesal.

"Ada banyak jenis krim yang bisa nona—"

"Tidak,"

"—pilih, oh—kalau nona tidak suka terlalu manis—kami bisa—"

"Tidak,"

"—mengurangi kadar gula dalam kopi yang—"

"Tidak,"

"—nona pesan. Jadi—"

...

"—_Hey!"_

Gadis itu sudah hampir memaki lelaki di hadapannya jika saja layar ponselnya tidak menghentikan aksinya secara cepat. Ia mengambil ponselnya kembali—menatap tepat ke arah onyx itu sebentar—_dengan tatapan mengintimidasi_—kemudian tercekat dengan sebaris teks yang terpampang dalam layar ponselnya.

_From : xxx_

_Sakura—sungguh—kau ini bicara apa? Aku peduli padamu karena kau adalah orang yang **berharga** bagiku. Kenapa kau masih menanyakannya lagi?_

Sedikit senyum tipis tercetak di bibir kecil itu. Entah kenapa—emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya memudar ketika membaca teks yang terpampang dalam ponselnya. Terlalu senang dengan ponselnya—ia hampir lupa meluapkan perasaan kesalnya pada lelaki yang kini tanpa perintahnya untuk berhenti—telah menutup mulutnya rapat dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama—yang entah kenapa membuat gadis itu risih. Ia merasa risih dengan onyx kelam yang menatap lurus tanpa kedip pada manik matanya.

Atau mungkin karena,

Risih dengan—_tatapan onyx yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit berdebar?_

Oh—sial. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang telah dipikirkannya barusan?

_To : xxx_

_Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau—kau selama ini benar-benar peduli kepadaku. Aku pikir—kau tidak penah memedulikanku—karena kau selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil. _

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hujan kembali—mengacuhkan lelaki yang tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya semula. Bedanya adalah—entah kenapa lelaki ini tidak bicara macam-macam lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Gadis itu merutuk dirinya lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa kenapa juga ia peduli dengan lelaki yang tidak jelas di hadapannya tersebut.

_**Drrt.**_

Gadis itu menggapai ponselnya kembali—dengan senyum yang setia bertengger di wajah manisnya. Merasa tidak sabar untuk segera membuka pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya.

...

_From : xxx_

_Tentu saja aku peduli padamu Sakura. Sudah kubilang bukan—kau ini adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Sebab bagaimanapun juga—_

Gadis itu menahan napas.

_Kita ini—_

Rasa sesak perlahan memenuhi dadanya. Tidak—bahkan kelopak matanya mulai pun memanas.

_**Adalah saudara , bukan?**_

_**...**_

Air mata itu turun tanpa kendali.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bagaimana rasanya—bila seseorang yang selalu kau inginkan—_

_Tidak pernah sekalipun memandang tempatmu berpijak?_

.

.

.

_Bagaimana rasanya—bila orang yang selalu kau harapkan—_

_Memisahkanmu dengan pembatas yang bahkan tidak bisa kau hancurkan?_

.

.

.

_Hey, beritahu aku—_

_._

_._

_._

_Sesakit inikah rasanya—bila seseorang itu—_

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak pernah membalas perasaanmu?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ia tertawa kecil. Meremas ponselnya perlahan—menahan sakit dalam dadanya yang kian bertambah kuat.

Bodoh.

Bodohnya dirinya yang sempat tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodohnya ia—yang begitu mudahnya terlena dengan kata-kata manis—namun menusuk di akhir.

Bodoh.

Bodohnya ia—yang mencoba mengingkari takdir bahwa, mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. _Tidak akan pernah._

Bodoh.

Bodohnya ia yang sempat memercayai ucapan yang semu—yang menjadikannya begitu senang tak terlampaui—dan kemudian terhempas begitu saja dengan sakitnya.

Bodoh.

Bodoh sekali ia—

Yang sempat berpikir bahwa—_perasaannya akan terbalas—seperti yang ia harapkan._

Gadis itu menutup wajahnya—menenggelamkannya dalam telapak tangan dan terisak pelan,

.

.

.

.

Yang tidak pernah ia ketahui—lelaki yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

_Ah—ia sudah tidak peduli lagi_

* * *

.

.

.

_Berhentilah mengharap orang yang tidak pernah memahami perasaanmu._

.

.

.

_Berhentilah menangisi orang yang tidak pernah menerima rasa cintamu._

.

.

.

_Dan berhentilah membuat harapan palsu—kalau ia akan berpaling kepadamu._

.

.

.

_Karena kau selalu tahu—kalau kau akan semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Kopi spesial dengan krim dan gula. Aku tidak tahu seleramu tapi—kuharap ini dapat sedikit menenangkanmu,"

Gadis itu tercekat ketika seorang lelaki yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali menandatanginya—dengan membawa secangkir kopi yang mengepul. Menyodorinya—_tetap dengan ekspresi datar_—tanpa memandang rendah wajahnya yang kini menyedihkan.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya kecil—menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kau tahu—gadis sepertimu tidak cocok menangis tahu,"

Lelaki itu menghela napas. Memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi—"

Kemudian membukanya kembali—menampakkan iris onyx kelam—namun jernih yang menatap intens gadis yang balik menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

_Sepasang iris kelam kokoh namun begitu memabukkan. _

"—Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis,"

.

.

.

.

Membuat rona merah—meski kecil—sedikit merekah di pipi gadis tersebut. Ia terpaku untuk sesaat. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia merasa asing dengan lelaki di hadapannya kini—tapi entah kenapa ia juga tidak menolak kehadiran lelaki tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau—"

"Karena aku tertarik padamu—"

Gadis itu tersentak.

"—Ck—Apa perlu kuulang lagi—_aku tertarik padamu,_ kau tahu,"

Lelaki itu menatap gadis itu sejenak—kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan gadis yang kini benar-benar membulatkan maniknya sempurna.

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya kembali.

Bukan.

Bukan untuk menyembunyikan air matanya lagi.

Bukan juga karena ia merasa sedih.

Melainkan untuk—

_Menyembunyikan warna wajahnya yang sudah berubah memerah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa—apaan lelaki itu?_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bagaimana bila ada uluran tangan yang mengarah kepadamu?_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa kau akan menolaknya?_

_._

_._

_._

_Atau menggapainya?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Di detik itu juga—Haruno Sakura, mulai menyukai secangkir kopi dengan perpaduan hujan dan krim gula.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sebab cinta tak perlu dicari—ia akan datang kepadamu—ketika saatnya tiba.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

* * *

A/N :

Yahooooo~ seharusnya saya buat teks pidato sekarang tapi malah asik ngetik ff hoho =w=

Aih~ hujan hujan gini memang palik enak bikin fict~ yang temanya hujan juga tentunya hohoho =w=

Rekor buat saya~ ini adalah pertama kalinya saya buat fict yang tidak menjurus ke ANGST hohoho TTATT /tebar sedotan

Maap alur kecepetan—dikejar waktu buat teks pidato /dilempar toge karena alesan

Yosh, minta ripiu , boleh? ;3


End file.
